1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to textile sleeves for protecting elongate members, and more particularly to woven sleeves.
2. Related Art
It is known to wrap wires, wire harnesses, and conduit of various types in protective sleeves, such as in automobiles, aircraft or aerospace craft, to provide protection to the wires against abrasion, fluid and thermal affects. In order to achieve the desired protection and function, the protective sleeve may have a wall with multiple layers, with one layer being constructed to provide a certain function while another layer being constructed to provide a different function. For example, one layer may be constructed to impart a self-curling bias on the wall of the sleeve to maintain the wall in a self-curled (cigarette wrapped) configuration, while another layer may be constructed to provide enhanced coverage for the elongate member contained within a cavity of the sleeve. Unfortunately, although the aforementioned multilayer sleeves may perform satisfactorily and provide suitable protection against the various environmental conditions, they are generally difficult to construct since the walls are constructed having different material type yarns from one another. In addition, with the separate layers having different material yarns from one another, it is not possible to have each wall contribute uniformly to a common function, and thus, each wall inherently is limited to the specific function of its particular yarn type.